The present invention relates to superconducting quantum circuits, and more specifically, to reducing spontaneous emission in circuit quantum electrodynamics by a combined readout and filter technique.
Superconducting quantum computing is a promising implementation of quantum information technology that involves nanofabricated superconducting circuits, using Josephson junctions as non-linear elements.
For an integrated circuit to behave quantum mechanically, the first requirement is the absence (or reduction) of dissipation. More specifically, all metallic parts need to be made out of a material that has minimal loss at the qubit operating temperature and at the qubit transition frequency. This is essential in order for electronic signals to be carried from one part of the chip to another without energy loss, which is a condition for the preservation of quantum coherence. Low temperature superconducting materials are utilized for this task, and accordingly quantum integrated circuit implementations are referred to as superconducting qubit devices.